In order to build or repair ships, workers often have to crawl and work in very tight space (vessel, portal, etc.) where their protective equipment (for example a respirator) is subjected to grit rebound. Those rebounds will damage the lens of their respirator and blur their vision. Also, workers currently use a respirator that typically only provides a 4½ inch×2¾ inch flat field of view. This tunnel vision adds to the claustrophobic effect of their work environment. Plus, it requires more head movement from the worker to see where he is aiming with the blasting gun. Workers would benefit from a larger field of vision. Disclosed embodiments seek to provide one or more improvements to help workers in their difficult field, for example.